


Heckyl's Romance.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Super Charge
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Gen, Power Rangers Dino Super Charge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The TV Series. I forgot to mention, In this Fan Fiction, Heckyl and Snide still Split too.





	1. Love At First Sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa Moore has Just Moved to Amber Beach, and Works at The Amber Beach Museum, and Her BFF's Is, Shelby, Tyler, Riley, Chase, Kendall, Ivan, and Koda, and Her Crush Is, Well you'll have to Read The Story To Find Out.

It was on a Clear Sunny Day In Amber Beach, on that Sunny Day, Lisa Moore was walking on the Sidewalk, she was wearing under-wear, bra, shorts, shirt, socks, shoes, She was heading toward Amber Beach Museum, She was giving a Lecture on a Brachiosaurus Dinosaur, She was reading while walking on the sidewalk. 

"Brachiosaurus is a genus of sauropod dinosaur that lived in North America during the Last Jurassic", Lisa said as she stopped at the sidewalk ledge that was a few feet away from the main entrance of Amber Beach Museum.

Until The Walk Light turned on, Lisa started walking across the sidewalk, while reading the paper, she had other papers in her book bag, she was across the sidewalk, when all of a sudden She bumped into someone, and her book bag dropped to the ground, She started picking the scattered papers up, not knowing that the person that was walking, was helping her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there", Lisa said.

"Oh, that's All Right, I wasn't watching where I was going either", a voice replied until Lisa saw the last piece of paper laying between her and the person.

Lisa reached for it, at the same time the person also reached for it, until their hands touched each-other, Lisa noticed a black glove with fingers sticking out of it, She noticed Black Boots, black pants, she slowly started looking up, She noticed Long Black Jacket, White Long Sleeve Shirt, a Black Vest, that had a chain that had a Pocket-watch, a red and blue collar was around the white shirt collar, a blue tie, a pair of goggles was hanging around his neck, until She looked up and saw dark blue eyes, dark brown hair with teal green tips, He was looking at her. 

"I believe that is mine", Lisa said as she looked at him. 

"I think so too", the person replied as he gave her the paper.

"Thank You, I'm Lisa Moore, what's your name?", Lisa asked. 

"I'm Heckyl, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Lisa", Heckyl answered as they both got up. 

"Nice to meet you too, Heckyl, Oh my Gosh, I'm running Late, I have to go", Lisa said as she rushed off. 

Heckyl stood and watched her rush inside the museum, until he could hear his heart beating faster, He started wondering if He'll ever see her again.

About an hour later Lisa had just got done with her lecture, She was having something to eat at the Dino Bite Cafe, She started Thinking About Heckyl, She wondered if She'll ever see him again, She was still deep in her thoughts, until someone started talking to her. 

"Hello?, Lisa, Are you There?", a voice asked until it snapped Lisa back to reality. 

"Oh, Shelby, I'm sorry, I was just Thinking", Lisa answered as she looked at Shelby as she sat down in a booth seat across the table from her. 

"Well, you seemed to be miles away, was the Lecture good?", Shelby asked. 

"Oh It went well, But I've met someone", Lisa answered. 

"Oh, who is it?", Shelby asked. 

"Oh, it's just a Guy", Lisa answered. 

"Oh I See", Shelby said. 

"I think i'm falling in love with him, but I just don't know what to say to him", Lisa replied. 

"Well, for one thing, how about trying to be a friend to him", Shelby said. 

"All Right, I'll Talk to Him", Lisa replied as she got up from the booth and walked out of the Cafe. 

Another hour later Tyler sat down in the booth and He looked at Shelby. 

"We've just overheard your conversation with Lisa", Tyler said. 

"I know, I hope she doesn't know that her Boyfriend is Heckyl", Shelby replied. 

"Well, Maybe She won't Know", Tyler said. 

"I hope so", Shelby replied. 

Another hour later they went back to work.


	2. Lisa Receives a Mysterious Message From Heckyl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is about to Receive a Mysterious Message From Heckyl.

About an hour later, Lisa was at her Apartment, she was in the Laundry Room doing the Laundry, She sighed to herself, until She started thinking About Heckyl, She started Thinking About the way that he looked and everything, Until she heard a knock on the front door of her house, She rushed out of the Laundry Room, through the living room, She saw a white folded piece of paper that had been shoved underneath her closed front door of her house, she picked it up, and opened the front door, didn't see no-body there, She closed the front door, locked it, Not knowing that someone was watching her from behind a lilac bush, Lisa looked at the white folded up piece of paper, she unfolded it, She was surprised to find that it was a Note, she started reading the note. 

Meet Me at the Amber Beach Park, and Make Sure you're alone, The note read. 

Lisa decided to go to Amber Beach Park, She put on her socks and shoes, and went out of her front door of her house,

about an hour later Lisa arrived at Amber Beach Park, she started looking around at the owner of the note, She couldn't find the person that wrote the note, She sat down on the park bench, 

"Oh I guess I'll never find the person that wrote me that note", Lisa said to herself not knowing that someone was sneaking up behind her. 

Suddenly Lisa's eyes were covered, until she heard a voice talking to her. 

"Guess Who?", a voice asked. 

"Oh I don't know", Lisa answered.

"Oh Come On, Guess?", the voice asked again until Lisa realized who it was. 

"Heckyl is that you", Lisa said until the hands were removed from her eyes, and jumped in front of her. 

"The One and Only", Heckyl replied with a big smile on his face. 

"Oh Heckyl", Lisa said as she jumped up and gave him a big hug. 

He smiled and hugged her back, putting his arms around her, and spinning her around, her feet was flying in the air. 

"Lisa, i have a big surprise for you", Heckyl said as he took a white handkerchief from his coat pocket. 

"Oh, what is it?", Lisa asked as Heckyl put her down. 

"You'll see, you do trust me, don't you, Lisa", Heckyl answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Yes Heckyl, I trust you, and I love you too", Lisa replied until Heckyl started blushing light red when Lisa had said that She loved him too. 

As he put the Handkerchief on her eyes and tied it, he took her by the hand and led her away from the park bench, down a path, he continued leading her down the path, while looking at her to see if she was following him, until they were at a quiet part of the Amber Beach Park, it was Isolated from everyone, until they stopped, Heckyl took the Handkerchief off of Lisa eyes, Until she looked, she was surprised to see a Red Plaid Blanket on top of it was a Picnic Basket, with Paper Plates and Paper Cups beside it. 

"You did this, didn't you, Heckyl?", Lisa asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes I did, So, Shall we", Heckyl answered as he put out his arm to her.

Lisa smiled and took his arm, as he walked her toward the Picnic, he placed her down on the Red Plaid Blanket, and he sat down, They started eating the food that was in the Picnic Basket, while looking at each-other with love in each-other's eyes.


	3. Lisa and Heckyl's Picnic Date Continues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Heckyl continue their Picnic Date, followed by something other entertainment.

About an hour later Lisa and Heckyl continued having their Picnic Date, after that Heckyl put the empty Picnic basket off to one side, they both laid down on the red plaid blanket, they looked up at the sky, and looking at the clouds flying by. 

"Oh you see that one?", Lisa asked as she pointed at the Cloud. 

"Yeah, i see it, what is it", Heckyl answered as he looked at the cloud. 

"That Looks like a Bunny Rabbit, there's the head, the nose, the ears, the tail, the body, and the legs, isn't it cute?", Lisa asked. 

"Yes it is, that one there looks like two people walking and holding each-other's hands", Heckyl answered. 

Lisa started smiling, Heckyl smiled, not knowing that their hands were slowly moving toward each-other, until they clasped on each-other, they both looked and were holding each-other's hands, they both looked up at each-other, they slowly moved closer to each-other, they started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, until they continued kissing all day, until they both fell asleep in each-other's arms, until Heckyl woke up, he looked around, everything in Amber Beach Park was so quiet, it was almost nighttime, he looked down at Lisa, she was still fast asleep, Heckyl started smiling at her, as he watched her sleeping, He carefully picked her up, so he wouldn't wake her up, he started carrying her out of Amber Beach Park, until they arrived at her house, he walked on the front sidewalk, up the front porch steps, across the front porch, he opened the front door, went inside the living room, carried her through the living room, up the stairs, down the hallway, into her master bedroom, he walked through her master bedroom doorway, toward the master bed, he opened the bed covers on her bed, he carefully laid her down on the bed, He gently leaned over and kissed her on her lips, he moved her hair bangs back, and kissed her on her forehead.

"i love you too Lisa", Heckyl said in a low voice as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

He carefully covered her up, and took one last look of her, before leaving, not knowing that Lisa was smiling in her sleep,


	4. Shocking and Surprising News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby and the others is about to Receive some shocking and surprising news about Lisa.

The Next Morning at Amber Beach Museum, At Dino Bite Cafe, Lisa was working, she was filling in for another girl that was sick, she was carrying a tray that had some bronto burgers, fries, and sodas, she was walking to a booth, until she almost dropped the tray, when she was feeling light headed as she made it to the booth. 

"Here you go, Bronto Burgers, Fries, and Sodas", Lisa said as she put it on the table. 

"are you all right?", a woman asked as she was looking at her. 

"I'm all Right, I'm just a little Dizzy", Lisa answered as she started walking away from the booth. 

She started staggering toward the kitchen area, when she saw Riley was walking out of the kitchen Area, he saw her staggering toward him. 

"Lisa, are you all right?", Riley asked as he looked at her. 

"I'm fine, I'm-", Lisa answered as she started falling down to the floor. 

Until Riley rushed forward and caught her, about an hour later Shelby, Tyler, Ivan, Chase, and Koda arrived, they were shocked to see Lisa laying on Riley's body. 

"What Happened?", Shelby asked. 

"I don't know, one minute she's serving lunch, and the next she's passed out", Riley answered. 

"I think we should take her to the hospital", Shelby said. 

"I think we should too", Chase replied. 

"Koda and I will stay here and Tell Ms. Morgan about it", Tyler said. 

"All Right, let's go", Shelby said as She, Riley, and Ivan took Lisa to the hospital. 

While Tyler and Koda remained behind, Meanwhile at Amber Beach Hospital, Shelby, Riley, and Ivan was in the waiting room of the hospital, they were waiting for a Doctor's report on Lisa,They were waiting for over an hour, until they saw the doctor looking over some paperwork, Riley decided to go over and talk to the doctor, while Shelby and Ivan remained in the waiting room. 

"I wonder what they're talking about?", Ivan asked. 

"I don't know", Shelby answered as they watched Riley talk to the doctor.

They could see a shocked look on Riley's face when the doctor told him something shocking, as he walked back into the waiting room. 

"Riley, what is it?, is Lady Lisa going to be all right?", Sir Ivan asked.

"Yeah, She is, But", Riley answered.

"But, what?", Shelby asked. 

"Well, after talking to the doctor, I've found out that She's Pregnant", Riley answered as Shelby and Sir Ivan was stunned after hearing the news.

another hour later they were thrilled,


End file.
